Dominance
by CreekGnomes
Summary: Tweek is tired of being the girl in the relationship, and when he finds out that is exactly what all his friends think he is, too, he decides to form a plan to show Craig just how dominant he can be. With the help of one McCormick, disaster is inevitable. Creek with mentions of Tyde and Bunny. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, and I am back. Sorry about not updating A Love Triangle yet - Writers block :(**

**Please take this as a peace offering! **

* * *

"Tweekie, just let me pay." Craig sighed, pushing him away gently and slipping a note into the cashier's hand. Tweek frowned as Craig passed him his latte, and the couple wandered out of the Starbucks, holding hands.

"Why do you - GAH - always do that?" Tweek blurted out, his speech even faster than usual. Craig raised an eyebrow, and stopped walking, turning to stand directly in front of Tweek with a questioning expression.

"Huh?" He asked, confused, when the only explanation Tweek gave him to the blonde's earlier question was keeping his eyes trained to the ground, twitching like a person on cocaine. Tweek looked up, and their eyes locked. Green meets grey. Target located.

"Why do you always - nngh - pay?" Tweek demanded, blushing automatically as he had a minute tick. He hasn't stuttered since he was 12, around 4 years ago, but was still haunted by his ticks and shaking. To his relief, Craig reminded him constantly that although it was little annoying, he found it cute and amusing at the same time.

"What." Craig said in a monotone voice, not even as a question. Tweek felt his head cock to the side in a spasm as he rocked with trembles. He furrowed his eyebrows and raised his arms to yank at his hair. Craig tutted and pulled his hands away.

"Why won't you let me pay? Jeez, you always treat me like I'm the girl or something!" Tweek complained, settling on clasping his hands together. Craig smirked but quickly covered it.

"Well... You kind of are, Tweekers." Tweek's mouth dropped open, the same time Craig grabbed his coffee to stop the blonde from dropping it too.

"Fuck you!" Tweek cried, storming off. Craig's eyes widened. Tweek never sweared! He's gotta be pissed. He tried running after his boyfriend, but the kid just wasn't having it.

He stood there alone on the pavement, laughing bitterly at the rain falling around him now, and muttered a simple, inevitable,

"FUCK."

* * *

"Can you ack believe it?" Tweek moaned to his best friends, Butters and Clyde. They exchanged glances, then nodded slowly.

"What!" Tweek screeched, jumping up from his seat on the table. The morning after the incident brought Tweek and his friends to the cafeteria, with the exclusion of Craig as Tweek was still ignoring him.

"How?" He yelled, attracting a few stares. Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously as Clyde pulled the twitch back to his seat.

"Well," Clyde started, wishing his boyfriend, Token, was here with him. Token was always a lot cooler with these things. "He tops..." Tweek's eyes went as wide as saucers as Clyde revealed another fact he thought was secret between him and Craig. Does Craig have to give every little detail about their sex life?

"...he made the first move, he has to calm you down more than you do him, you tend to have more meltdowns, he's older, he's taller -" Tweek had heard enough. He jumped out of his seat again, no one attempting to restrain him, and rushed out of the cafeteria, green eyes blazing with anger, embarrassment and determination.

_I'll show Craig_.

And then he took a sip of coffee, putting together a plan in his mind.

* * *

Dominant Tweek! XD Every review inspires me to upload another chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenny, I need your help." Tweek mumbled awkwardly, looking down at the ground. He coughed. The air behind the school shed was thick with cocaine, or whatever it was that Kenny was smoking, and Tweek attempted to push back the strong feeling of suffocating and not being able to breathe as the smoke forced itself into his lungs.

In his last period, he had made up an excuse to leave 5 minutes before the end of the lesson - something about needing to take medication - and gotten his books early so he wouldn't encounter Craig, who normally waited by his locker.

So here he was, stuck in a confined space with the one person he knew to stay away from, a few minutes after school. Kenny looked up, and pulled down his orange parka.

"Wazzup, spaz?" Kenny asked, displaying a few of his perfect whit teeth. How Kenny managed to keep them in such good shape, despite consuming so many drugs and growing up in such a poor family background, Tweek didn't have a clue.

He bit his lip at the insult, blinking back tears. He knew Craig would beat Kenny up for saying something like that, then flinched as he remembered the reason he was even here. He felt guilty for avoiding his boyfriend, but knew Craig deserved it for being such a jerk.

"How do you...nngh, dominate someone?" Tweek found himself saying, blushing. Kenny's eyes widened and he quickly dissolved into laughter as he dropped his death stick, clasping his hands and pressing them to his anorexic chest. Tweek scowled.

"Argh! I'm being ack serious!" He cried, glaring at the ash haired boy. Kenny let out a few more breathless laughs, before composing himself.

"Heheheh...Ok. W-who do you want to..." Kenny couldn't keep himself from snorting. Tweek flushed.

"C-Craig." He confessed, and Kenny's face was almost priceless. Before Kenny could make a comment, or "ROFLOL", whatever that was, Tweek rushed over to him, shoving him against the wall of the school building, and clutching a few strands of his hair. Kenny gulped.

"Please, I Kenny. I need your - GAH - help." Tweek whispered, shaking immensely at the thought he may be hurting Kenny. He loosened his grip on him immediately as Kenny rooted around in his brain for a logical answer.

"Okay, I'll help you, Tweekers." Kenny smiled at him, and Tweek smiled back, glad Kenny was going to help him, even if he did feel a little annoyed at the pet name his friend used.

The two set to talking, forgetting all about Tweek's earlier move. Kenny made an occasional dirty joke, and Tweek always found himself giggling, albeit nervously but still in a positive way.

When they parted ways, Tweek frowned at himself. He acted really horrible earlier, not a bit like himself. It scared even him. Was some paranormal source possessing him? GAH! Did the gnomes set this all up? His mind went into overdrive as he walked back to his house.

The only one who remained at the school, near the place Tweek and Kenny had conversed was a singular dark haired teenage boy, complete with a blue chullo, curled up against the fire escape as he let a few tears leave his eyes.

When Tweek didn't show up at his locker, Craig went frantic with worry. He searched the school, shouting Tweek's name as he went and asking everyone he passed if they had seen him.

Eventually, he found him. Craig was too far away to hear, and didn't dare to move closer in fear he would be spotted, but he could still see. His heart broke as he saw what his boyfriend was engaged in. Tweek had Kenny pressed against the wall, their faces only a few centimetres. He watched with horror as his boyfriend whispered something in Kenny's ear, then released him. The two exchanged smiles and Craig shook his head, depserately wishing it wasn't happening.

Tweek was cheating on him.

Tweek was cheating on him.

Tweek was cheating on him.

That was the only thing Craig could think about as he trudged home, eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying.

It was a shock to him when he opened the front door, which for some reason was unlocked already, and bony arms wrapped around him, slamming the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tweek?" Craig managed to get out as the blonde smothered him with kisses. He almost sunk into it, before remembering what Tweek had done earlier. He tried pushing the boy off him but Tweek wasn't having it. The twitch gave him a sweet smile before grabbing his hand and leading them into the front room.

"Tweek, stop it!" Craig begged, as his thoughts went haywire. What if his family were home? Mum? Ruby? Dad? He shuddered at the last one, he couldn't deal with it if his Dad found out about him and Tweek.

Tweek straddled him, pulling away to rip Craig's black top off him but quickly reconnecting their lips. Suddenly, Tweek felt something wet on his lips and pulled away, horrified as he saw his boyfriend crying. Tweek, in turn, burst into tears too. He had only ever seen his boyfriend cry once before, and knew Craig had to be really, really hurt to cry. He rolled off him, shakes wracking his body.

"C-Craig? I'm - GAH - so sorry... I d-didn't know what I was doing! I-ts just what K-Kenny told me to ack do and... And..." He trailed off, eyes flitting everywhere as his breathing quickened. Craig's eyes narrowed, and he shoved his top back on.

"Fuck off Tweek." Craig hissed in a icy tone and Tweek eyes widened. Craig wiped away his tears but when Tweek attempted to do the same, he found that they only carried on falling.

"GAH Craig please!" Tweek sobbed, clutching a cushion as if it would protect him from being kicked out of the house. Craig glared at him and the boy cowered.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, TWEEK!" Craig yelled, jumping up and pointing his arm in the direction of the front door. Tweek stayed on the coach, rigid in shock. Craig balled his fists, but unclenched them immediately. Even after what Tweek had done, from cheating on him to attempting rape, Craig knew he couldn't hurt his lover.

"Come on." He demanded, grabbing hold of Tweek's bony wrist and guiding him out of the front door. He had just reached the front door and made a move to open it when Tweek piped up.

"I was just trying to -" Craig cut him off as he shoved Tweek out the door, not giving him a chance as he slammed the door in his face. Tweek stared at the door, tears rolling down his face.

He knew there was nothing more to do now, and so began the journey home, crying the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Craig, what the fuck?" Craig's eyes snapped towards the blonde as he stepped out of the toilet cubicle. Leaning against the seat was Kenny McCormack, one of his biggest enemies.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, thinking about how Kenny was the one Tweek was cheating on him with. The one Tweek kissed, the one Tweek let make love to...

Before Kenny could speak, he had Kenny's neck inbetween his hands in seconds. Kenny's face went red from the lack of air. Craig released him, knowing murder would be stupid for two reasons. A) He would go to jail. B) He would only come back the next day anyway. He settled on grabbing Kenny's collar roughly, pulling Kenny up a good feet in the air.

"Wow, you two make a pretty vicious couple." Kenny commented, flinching as he prepared for a hit of some kind. He didn't receive one, but instead opened his eyes - they had closed in fear - to see Craig's accusing and cold eyes, filled with loathing and disgust.

"How. Dare. You. Touch. My. Tweek." Craig yelled in Kenny's face, banging his head against the panelled wall a few times. Kenny struggled to yell back at him.

"I haven't "touched" your Tweek, what the hell are you talking about?" Kenny demanded, and Craig's eyes narrowed, his face going crimson in anger.

"I saw you two! Behind the school shed!" Although he was shouting, there was obvious heartbreak and hurt in his voice. Kenny's eyes widened in recognition.

"You idiot! You stupid asshole! How could you even think... Ugh, you fucking dunce!" Craig let go of him, letting Kenny spit insults and profanities at him as he thought about what Kenny was implying.

"Tweek isn't... Cheating on me?" Craig asked, disbelief written in his tone. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"No you twat! He came to ask me for advice on how to, you know, have the upper hand in...sex." Kenny blushed, which was weird for a perverted teenager like him. Craig glared at him again.

"So, you told him to rape me?" Craig demanded, and Kenny's expression was a mixture of emotions, but mostly sadness.

"What? He wasn't trying to rape you! He didn't know his boyfriend was such an untrusting bitch that he chose to blow things out of proportion! He didn't know you didn't want to!" Kenny shouted, and Craig bit the inside of his cheeks, drawing blood.

"I've told him before! I don't want to bottom! It'll hurt like hell! That's rape, Kenny! If I've told him I didn't want to... And he's forcing me." Tears sprung to Craig's eyes as he thought about what had happened again. His own little Tweekers trying to force sex on him...

"Tweek is out there sobbing Craig! You're such an idiot! Why did you even assume he was going to top you? He fully intended to stil be the bottom, you twat! He just wanted to dominate, if only for once in his whole fucking lifetime! But because you're such a selfish jerk, you couldn't even let him have that! Now you've got Tweek crying his eyes out, talking about how he wants to just DIE, Craig!" Kenny finished, both boys staring at each other and still silently fuming. Craig allowed Kenny's words to sink in. God, I'm such a dick. He thought, cringing. Tweek deserves better than me.

"Helloooo?" Kenny asked, interrupting his thoughts. Craig looked back at him, and found a question popping up in his mind.

"Wait, how do you even know this? And why do you care?" Craig questioned, raising an eyebrow. Kenny sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? Butters asked me to talk to you for him, after hearng Tweek tell him how you rejected him and kicked him out of your house..." Craig opened his mouth to interject but Kenny silenced him with a finger. "I didn't expect all this shit!"

"I...I'm sorry." Craig told him, looking down at the ground. "Is...Are...Are you ok?" He asked, not revealing any concern in his voice. Kenny smirked.

"I've been through worse, Tucker." Craig cringed. "Now, you should probably go find your boyfriend before he commits suicide or something. Me? I'm going to go find _my_ hot blonde." And with that, Kenny left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tweek?" Tweek heard a familiar voice and glanced around, searching for the source. He bit his lip when he saw Craig. He wasnt sure whether to beg for Craig to take him back, apologise profusely for hurting him, by what he didn't know, or walk away, still mad that Craig rejected him so harshly.

"Can...I walk with you, Tweekers?" Craig asked, giving him a small smile. Tweek nodded and Craig strolled over to him, falling into his pace.

"I'm sorry Tweek." Craig told him as they walked to their fourth period. Fate had it they shared only one lesson, and that was today.

"F-for what?" Tweek whispered, his voice coming out hoarse and tainted with stale heartbreak. It hurt Craig's ears.

"Come on." Craig slipped his hand into Tweek's and pulled them into the janitors closet, making sure to turn the light on before shutting the door. Tweek gulped.

"We can ditch one lesson, right?" Craig asked, but before Tweek could answer, he carried on talking. He didn't want to hear that soft voice, not when there was such a large perpetuity of sadness within it. "Tweek... I'm sorry for acting so awful yesterday. I should have trusted you. I'm an idiot, I know..." He trailed off, looking pained. Tweek was confused.

"What do you mean?" Craig sighed, and moved over to where Tweek was standing, pulling them both down to the floor and making sure Tweek was sitting in his lap. The blonde flushed.

"When I saw you with Kenny, I thought you were cheating on me." Craig explained, and Tweek let out a low moan that may or may not have been voluntary.

"I wasn't!" Tweek squeaked, turning around so they were pressed together, eyes locked.

"I know baby. I leapt to conclusions, and I'm sorry." Craig looked ashamed and Tweek felt a need to correct it. He leaned forward slightly and their lips connected. They kissed for a moment or two, nothing outside of simple movements of their lips. Craig pulled away, and smiled.

"I love you Tweek." Tweek smiled back, and hugged him; sometimes platonic signs of affections were actually more romantic than holding hands or kissing.

"I love you too Craig, and I'm so - GAH - sorry." He paused briefly qs Craig kissed him on his forehead but carried on. "I shouldn't have - nngh -forced myself on you." He felt his boyfriend peck him on his nose next. "You were a bit of a jerk," Two kisses on each of his cheeks. "But so was I." Craig finished his mini face-kissing adventure and brought their lips together once again.

About 10 minutes later, their mouths were almost sore from their make out, but both, if asked, would say it was worth it.

"Tweek, I didn't mean to make you feel like the "girl". I guess I just...thought you liked it that way. I mean, I did. I liked doing those things for you. If you want to, I don't know, dominate in sex," He blushed. "Or in general, really, then you can. Even if it makes me look like a pussy." He smirked. "I'll even wear a wedding dress at our wedding! For you." Tweek's eyes widened and so did Craig when he realised what he had said.

"You think...We're going to get married?" Tweek breathed, perfectly still.

"Y-yeah." Craig stammered, almost swapping roles with Tweek. "I w-want to spend the rest of my life with you, Tweekers."

"S-so do I." Tweek agreed, wanting to cry. Hearing Craig say that...It's better than an orgasm! He thought.

"Craig, I don't want to be dominant." He informed the noriette and Craig cocked an eyebrow. "I think I just got a little pissed at how much you do for me, if that makes sense. I mean, you've taken me on, and I'm probably the most high maintenance boyfriend in the world! It just doesn't really seem right you have to do all these other things as well, like paying..." Craig laughed.

"Tweek, for fuck sake! THAT was that was all about? You didn't want me paying for you?" He chuckled and Tweek felt his cheeks heaten up in embarrassment.

"You. Are. Never. Leaving. Me." Craig told him, kissing him all over inbetween each word. Tweek giggled and relaxed as Craig pulled him in.

* * *

An hour later, the two stepped out of the closet, Tweek still shakily trying to do up his shirt.

Tweek had to admit, he kind of liked it better being submissive. Oh, if it wasn't for the pain in his butt.

* * *

**Yay, I finished a story :) Seriously, if you knew me in real life, it would be a bloody miracle to you. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Sorry if the third chapter made you cry ;o**


End file.
